Frenzy
by jichulets
Summary: A faery and a shape-shifting raven together? Guaranteed insanity. [Song drabble collection][Maleval]
1. Chapter 1

**Frenzy**

* * *

**Title: (Definitely Not) Platonic**

**Song: Friends by Ed Sheeran**

"Godmother, can I ask you a question?" Aurora interrupts Maleficent's musings.

"What is it, beastie?"

Aurora cradles her head on both hands, arms resting on her knees. "You told me that you've released Diaval from servitude, correct?"

Maleficent nods and indicates her to continue.

"Since he's no longer your servant, what does that make him?"

"What do you mean?" The faery's brows furrow in confusion.

"I mean, what is he to you now that he's no longer doing your bidding?" Aurora queries. Maleficent realizes what answer Aurora seeks.

"Diaval is a good friend to me, beastie. I suppose he always has been, even when he was still my servant."

"Friend? Just friends, Godmother?" A mischievous smile plays on Aurora's lips.

"Yes, dear. Why, are you perhaps looking for another answer?" Maleficent raises her eyebrow at the golden-haired girl.

"I suppose not. I just thought… well, it doesn't matter. If you say you're friends, then your friends. If you'll excuse me, Godmother, I better go save Phillip before the Moor creatures make a mess of his clothes. They should know by now Phillip's not going to learn how to throw mud properly." The queen of the Moors takes her leave hastily then, almost bumping into Diaval who is now walking towards where they are. She gives the raven a brief hug before running off.

"What's got the hatchling so excitable?" Diaval questions, plopping down ungracefully beside her.

"She's always excitable, Diaval."

Diaval chuckles in response. "True." He closes his eyes and leans back against a tree trunk. Maleficent regards her companion. It's true that Diaval is her friend- her best friend, indubitably. However, sometimes she thinks _friend_ is too quaint a word to describe what he is to her. He is family, certainly. He is a partner, an equal now. He prioritizes her needs and her wishes before his own. He was the only one around to witness her descent into hatred and bitterness, yet he never left her. He chose to stay with her when she told him he could go wherever he pleases. Maleficent realizes that he's as important to her as Aurora is- if she were ever to lose either of them, she would be irrevocably broken. She loves him, that much she accepts. She's just not sure what kind of love it is.

The breeze rustles Diaval's hair into disarray. Unconsciously, Maleficent fingers a few strands back away from his face. Her touch startles Diaval, and he opens his eyes to meet hers. His lips stretch into a smile that unsettles her stomach and makes her breath hitch.

She's positive _friends_ don't smile at each other like that.

* * *

A/N: This will basically be a song-drabble dumpsite :)) anyway, leave a review if you have song suggestions!

Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

**Frenzy**

* * *

**Title: Years**

**Song: Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran**

Maleficent doesn't know this, but oftentimes the first thing Diaval does every morning is stare at Maleficent's sleeping form. Sometimes he indulges himself and touches his fingers lightly to her cheek but he's found out that this would more often than not wake her up. Therefore, for the most part, he just takes the time to study her face. He marvels at the peace he sees in there, so different from the days of old when even sleep does not provide Maleficent the solace she needs. But now she looks so content and he's just so _happy_ because if anybody deserves this, it's her.

He also likes the freedom he has to observe her beauty, still so evident even in unconsciousness. The years have not diminished her beauty in the slightest. If anything, the years have only enhanced her grace and elegance. He wonders how this could be so, especially since he thinks the years haven't been as kind to him. His vanity could not make up for the fact that times passing by had left their marks on his visage, and he's afraid Maleficent would find this unappealing.

But these worries would be gone as soon as she wakes up because the first thing she does when she opens her eyes is look up at him and smile like she can't believe he's still here, after all this time. Whenever she does this he often wants to shake his head because _of course he's still here_. Where else would he want to be? And just like her beauty that only grows better through the years, so does his love for her only become stronger over time.

* * *

A/N: Expect more Ed Sheeran because the man is my main muse. Although I'll try writing to your suggestions. Hopefully something less drabble-ish than this. Cheers!


	3. Chapter 3

**Frenzy**

* * *

**Title: Simple**

**Song: Storybook Love by Willy** **DeVille**

Maleficent observes Diaval, Phillip and Aurora engaged in a card game that the raven has been enamored with ever since Aurora introduced it to him. Looking at them, Diaval can't help but wonder how life turned out like this.

Maleficent thinks their unit- Diaval, Aurora, and herself- are quite the most complex unit she's ever come across. Maleficent was the fae that Aurora's father had betrayed, and in turn she cursed the child to bear the brunt of her hatred and thirst for revenge. In the end, however, the child ended up not knowing her father and loving the fae who cursed her.

If Maleficent was like a mother to Aurora, then Diaval is definitely like a father. It's absurd that the one their queen considers her father is, in actuality, a raven. He's not even human! He was a beast of the wild, yet in a bizarre turn of events, he was turned into a man and he wound up being servant, friend and parent.

The oddest connection of all, however, existed between the faery and the bird. Ever since Stefan, Maleficent has never given love and romance a thought. But then Diaval entered her life, and weirdly enough, she grew attached to him. She developed affection for a _bloody _bird. Stuff like that just doesn't happen!

Her musings are interrupted by a question. "What are you thinking about, mistress?" Diaval grins as he sits beside her.

"Done with your card game?" Maleficent counters.

"Aurora and Phillip are still at it. I'm out of the game, though. Turns out I'm still terrible at cards!" He chortles. "So what are you brooding over this time?" He quips, sending her a cheeky grin.

"I'm not brooding, merely pondering. There is a difference."

"Yeah, yeah. What are you pondering over, then?"

"Why are you so persistent about this?" Maleficent queries.

"I just like knowing more about you, is all." Diaval answers nonchalantly. Maleficent marvels at his ability to say things like that without so much as batting an eyelash.

'If you must know, I'm thinking about you." Maleficent finally tells him.

"Me? What is it about my scintillating person that you deem worthy of thought today?"

She chuckles. "You're probably the only one who would ever describe themselves as scintillating." She bites her lower lip and continues, "Don't you think this situation is a little bit bizarre?"

"What situation?" He cocks his head to the side in confusion.

"This whole… 'being mated' situation." She averts her gaze away from him.

"Have you changed your mind? Because mistress, ravens only mate once and I shall be _devastated_ if you suddenly decide you don't want me anymore." He tries to pass it off as a joke, but the shakiness in his voice indicates nervousness.

She extends an arm to grab his hand in assurance. "Oh hush, I've not changed my mind. But it's weird that I'm mated to a raven, don't you think? A faery and a raven. You have to admit it's odd."

He presses his lips and furrows his brows in consideration. "I guess I've never looked at it that way. I mean, I know you're a faery and I'm a shape-shifting raven, but in the end, that shouldn't matter, should it? My affection for you renders all complexities nonsensical, mistress."

He grins at her and she merely shakes his head at him, at a loss for words. In the end, it was simple, really: He loved her and she loved him. And while there is no guarantee that life will end in a "happily ever after", she is, at least, happy for the moment. After a lifetime of _complicated_, she reckons she deserves this.

* * *

A/N: This goes out to Hobbit Babe who suggested the song. I hope this was alright. I'm a bit iffy with the ending, but I just blanked, I guess.

linoayn: I've actually already written a one-shot to Afire Love. It's chapter 15 of my other maleval collection, _H__urricane_ :)

Still accepting song suggestions :) Cheers!


	4. Chapter 4

**Frenzy**

* * *

**Title: After All This Time**

**Song: Something I Need by One Republic**

"You know he's waiting for you in there. If we go in there now, we'll never come out alive" Diaval whispers to Maleficent. The castle stands ominous in front of them, huge and foreboding. Still, the only guard it has against outsiders is a wall of iron thorns, a grotesque imitation of the wall she has constructed around the Moors.

Of course Maleficent knows Stefan is waiting for her. She knows there is a large probability of her dying tonight. However, there is no need to drag her companion into this. He's paid his life debt with almost two decades of servitude. Diaval deserves a life for himself.

"Then don't go," she advises coldly. "This isn't your battle."

He scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Really? After all this time?" he retorts grumpily. "_Don't go, Diaval! I need you, Diaval! I can't do this without you, Diaval!"_ Diaval mutters under his breath, mocking his mistress whilst they trudge on towards the castle.

"I can hear you." Maleficent says dryly.

What she doesn't admit is that if this is the day she dies, she won't mind so much as long as Diaval was by her side.

* * *

They succeeded.

Aurora's curse was broken, Stefan is dead, and they are now walking out of this castle alive. Not unscathed, no, but alive.

With his mistress' wings back, they flew back home, to temporarily escape the repercussions of what has just occurred. They took Aurora with them, because she was too shaken to be left in the castle by herself.

Aurora, the poor girl, had fallen asleep on his back (he was still a dragon, which is pretty fascinating) on the way back to the Moors. Upon landing, Maleficent hauls Aurora and sets the beastie down on her nest. She then transforms Diaval to his human form, to better assess the damages he has incurred.

"We did it, mistress." He smiles at her, while her magic works on healing his wounds.

"We did it." She reiterates, body finally relaxing. Diaval surmises his mistress finds it a little hard to believe, after being trapped under the same burden for so long.

"You've done a good job, Diaval." She quietly says to him. He raises an eyebrow at her.

"It was all you, mistress. After all, you were the one who had the sense to turn me into a dragon."

"Did you enjoy that particular form?" She asks, a smile of amusement on her lips.

"I'll admit it was awesome, but I wish the circumstances were different." Both their expressions turn thoughtful, and silence ensued for a while.

"What happens now, mistress?" Diaval voices the query, breaking their musings.

Maleficent takes a moment to construct an adequate response. "I suppose Aurora will have to ascend to the throne her father left empty. I also plan on crowning her queen of the Moors and relinquishing the title I had forcibly taken, to unite the fae and the human kingdoms."

"That sounds wonderful, mistress. But what about you? What are you going to do now?"

"I will be a guardian and protector to this place just like I once was."

Diaval gives her a nod of understanding, and asks another question. "How about me? Where do I fit in all of this?"

Maleficent furrows her brows, biting her lower lip in hesitation. "Since your duty to me has been fulfilled, it is only right that I release you and let you do as you please from now on."

Diaval feels his body grow rigid at the implication of her words. "Are you… are you sending me away, mistress? Are you dispensing of me, because you've gotten your wings back and I'm of no use to you anymore?"

Maleficent is taken aback by the bitterness in his words. "I only wish for you to have the freedom of doing whatever you desire from now on. I am not sending you away. I am merely saying that you no longer have to obtain my permission about anything you might think of doing or anywhere you may aspire to go."

"I do not wish to go anywhere, mistress. If I want to stay here and continue my life in the Moors, am I free to do that?" He tries to steady his tone, but a hint of yearning escapes and intertwines with his words.

Maleficent stares at him with an undecipherable emotion in her expression. "You may stay. This is your home now as much as it is mine, and I have no right to turn you away from the Moors."

He breathes a sigh of relief. It's Maleficent's turn to raise an eyebrow at him.

"I would imagine after all the years you've spent under my authority, you would have grown weary of me by now."

He only shakes his head and smiles gently. "Never, mistress. I would never tire of you."

Maleficent scoffs, disbelieving.

Diaval almost smacks his forehead in frustration. One would think after all this time, Maleficent would learn that he's never dishonest with her. But no matter, Diaval concludes- he has all the time in the world to convince her of his words.

* * *

**A/N**: This goes out to linoayn, who suggested the song! I loved the song and a minute into listening, I was already inspired to write this. Thanks!

I might do a Modern AU for the next couple of chapters. Is that okay?

Cheers!


	5. Chapter 5

**Frenzy**

* * *

**Notes: Modern AU! Part 1 of 3**

**Title: Waiting**

**Song: Photograph by Ed Sheeran**

It's been two months and eight days since Diaval asked her for a break.

Mallory Moor's company is still at the top of its game, finally getting ahead of its biggest competitor, Zane Enterprises, owned by none other than Stefan Zane. She was finally the most influential name in her field, much to Stefan's consternation. It takes every ounce of self-control not to lord her victory over the man who stepped on her and tossed her away like trash in the past.

In the two months and eight days since Diaval left, she focused solely on her work because she can't afford to lose the triumphs her company is currently experiencing, especially since it came at such a large cost.

Diaval left her. He said he couldn't take being second best to her thirst for vengeance over Stefan Zane. From their first meeting to their last, Diaval told her, Mal's entire being has been dedicated to making sure she succeeds at humiliating Stefan and never on more important things- like their relationship.

Diaval loved her. For some bizarre reason, he loved her. He was the first person to genuinely care about her. He saw her as someone untouchable, but not someone different from him. He was the only person persistent enough to break through her barriers. He was the first person to make her feel as if nothing else matters. She knew she would have been completely content to run away with him even if it means she would never exact her revenge on Stefan. But that won't do. Getting even with Stefan has been her goal for so long. She needed to see it through or else everything will be for naught.

Unwittingly, she drove him away by being too busy, too absorbed, too preoccupied- too _elsewhere_. In the end, Diaval couldn't stand not having his affections returned to the same extent as he gave them to her, so he left.

It's been two months and eight days since Diaval left, and she doesn't know what else to do except work- work until she's too tired to think of anything else, work until it's engraved in her bones, work like it's the only thing that matters- because if she's not working, she's waiting. Waiting for him to come back. Waiting for him to come home.

* * *

**A/N**: I am in love with the song and I know this doesn't even come close to giving it justice. (I'm sorry, Ed!) I like the other two parts better.

In Modern AU drabbles, I shall be naming them Mallory Moor, Diaval Blanchard and Stefan Zane.

If you're not a fan of AU stuff, I promise I will be back in movie-verse on chapter 8.

Cheers!


	6. Chapter 6

**Frenzy**

* * *

**Notes: Modern AU! Part 2 of 3**

**Title: Still**

**Song: I'm A Mess by Ed Sheeran**

3 months, 17 days.

And counting.

Diaval can still remember the day it all went to hell.

_"I'm sorry, Mal, but I can't do this anymore."_ These were the words that signified the end of the best thing he's ever had in his life.

It was completely serendipitous, the way he met Mallory. Okay, maybe _serendipitous _is stretching it. He was the best lawyer in their firm, and Mallory Moor, CEO of an incredibly successful company, wanted the best in order to settle a court case that could have ruined the company's reputation. In retrospect, it was expected that he would be employed by her on one occasion. Diaval has worked for a number of high-profile businesspeople; defending the assets of all those rich bastards was what he made a living out of.

He's heard of Mallory Moor before he saw her in the flesh- of course he did his due research of the new client. Nevertheless, nothing could have prepared him for the woman who exuded competence, authority and strength in every move. From the pictures scattered all over the news and the internet, he already knew she was beautiful, but up front, she was _unbelievable_. Unattainable.

He supposed it was cliché that working with her resulted to a friendship. Isn't that what all those chick flicks center around? People working in proximity end up getting to know each other, befriending each other, falling for each other. Mal Moor, recluse extraordinaire, grew to genuinely like him enough to spend more time with him even after they settled the case against her company. Soon enough, the quick lunches changed into candle-lit dinners, dinners became sleepovers, and sleepovers became 'living together'. It was a glorious year with her- definitely the happiest he's ever been.

Diaval fell for her, hard and fast, akin to those romantic comedies he so detested. The punch-line, however, was that she _didn't_. True, she cared about him, maybe even loved him, but she certainly didn't deem him enough for her. Mallory had a revenge to exact, a goal to achieve, and a spurned love affair to forget. He'd tried, he really did. Diaval did everything Mal wanted, changed himself to anything she required, but in the end he was just a compartment in her mind whilst she was his _everything_.

Thus, he left. He left because he was tired of being not good enough for another person in his life. Mallory, who has long since mastered the art of indifference, neither flinched nor cried when he said his goodbyes. If she called him back, he would have returned to her side like the love-sick fool that he was. But she didn't. After 3 months and 17 days, she still hasn't.

So here he is, drinking enough scotch to turn his blood into alcohol, poring over his case files as if nothing else mattered. He hates his life, hates _her_. Yet, all he wants is still only her, and nothing about that is ever going to change.

* * *

**A/N**: Whenever I listen to _I'm a Mess_ I always picture Diaval drinking his sorrows away. So there.

You're free to suggest songs as long as you don't get upset if I take too long or end up not writing to them at all. :)

Cheers!


	7. Chapter 7

**Frenzy**

* * *

**Notes: Modern AU! Part 3 of 3**

**Title: Heal**

**Song: Remember This by Cameron Mitchell**

Mallory tiredly gets out of her car and walks the footpath leading to her front door. She hates this part, when she has to settle in her entirely-too-large house and pretend that the emptiness isn't killing her. It's been a year since Diaval left, and it hasn't gotten easier. Her mom always told her that wounds heal with time. This past year, she has learned that they don't. You only become number to the pain over time, but the wounds are still there, and sometimes the wounds throb and hurt and demand to be felt.

As she nears the front door of her house, she notices a figure sitting on the porch steps. Obsidian eyes look up at her, illuminated by the overhead light. _Diaval_.

"Hello." He greets her.

"I… what are you doing here?" She asks incredulously. A year of silence and suddenly he shows up?

"I wanted to see you. Can we talk?" He gives her a hopeful, lopsided smile. She's gone too long without seeing it.

"Why didn't you just let yourself in? I didn't change locks. You still have your key, don't you?" She walks past him, unlocking the front door.

"I figured it would be rude to barge into the home of someone you haven't spoken to for a year." He stands up, hands trying to shrug off the light dusting of snow on his body.

She lets him in, starts a fire, and turns the coffee machine on in the kitchen. She leaves him in the living room, needing some time alone to compose herself. When the coffee is done, she carries two mugs back to where Diaval is seated.

"Thank you", Diaval responds when she hands the steaming mug to him.

They sit in silence for a while, drinking their coffee. When she couldn't take the heavy atmosphere anymore, she tries the polite, detached approach: "So, what can I help you with, Diaval?"

Diaval winces, clearly hurt by her coolness. Still, it doesn't deter him from what he wants to say: "I want you back, Mal."

At first, she is surprised. But surprise quickly turns into frustration, anger and bitterness. He doesn't talk to her for a year, doesn't even give word regarding how he is, and he dares come back here and demand for things to go back the way they were? She's too conflicted to utter the right response- or any response at all, for that matter.

Diaval sighs and reaches out for her hand. Staring straight into his eyes, he begins explaining. "I understand if that upsets you. I know I've no right to come here and just say that. But I chose to risk it, risk your anger, because I love you. Even after all this time, I still love you. From the moment I broke up with you until today, I've regretted leaving you. I thought maybe if I stayed away for long enough I could forget you, but it's been a year and I'm still as in love with you as the day I left. I just… it wasn't fair for me to demand the same level of affection from you. You've been through a lot, and I should've been more patient. This time around, I promise I'll wait for you to be ready. For now, I can love you enough for the both of us. _Please_, give me another chance."

"You left me" she croaks out, throat constricted and eyes starting to gain moisture.

"And I hated every moment I was away from you." His grip on her tightens, supplication in his voice and in his touch.

She squeezes her eyes shut and forces the next sentences out. "I hated every moment I was away from you, too. I wanted to call you, wanted to stop you from leaving. But _you _broke up with me. You wanted out. Who was I to stop you? You were better off without me anyway." The first tears traced paths on her cheeks, and he cups her face, wiping the wetness with his thumbs.

"I've been stupid, Mal."

"So have I. This was my fault from the beginning. I just… I never took into account that I would meet someone like you." More tears fall.

"I never imagined I would meet someone like you too. But I have, and I've no intention of letting you go again. Take me back. _Please_." He whispers, forehead against hers.

Time doesn't heal wounds, that much she's realized. Love does, however. Love will. She knows they have so much to talk about, so much to weather through. For now, though, she closes the gap between their lips, letting his kiss be the balm to her wounds.

* * *

**A/N**: Next chapter will be movie-verse, but I do have another AU drabble that I will post maybe 4 chapters from now (but already up on tumblr!).

AU gives me room to maneuver, so I might go back to it from time to time.

Sorry I had to break my Ed Sheeran streak. And I also rushed through this. :(

Cheers!


	8. Chapter 8

**Frenzy**

* * *

**Title: Hers**

**Song: One by Ed Sheeran**

_"I'm sorry, Diaval. I can't give you what you want."_

Maleficent's words echo in his head as he replays the scene over and over. Diaval finally mustered the courage to confess to his mistress what he feels for her. He's done his waiting- quite a number of years, in fact. He waited until he thought she was ready. In the end, she was never going to be ready for him.

He knows he made a mess of things. He catches her staring at him when she thinks he won't notice, and it's not the kind of staring he wants. She stares at him with sorrow in her eyes. She's aware he's hurt, and she feels sorry for him. Lately, she's taken to treating him as if he were a delicate thing. Maybe he was. His heart is certainly easily broken. Still, he absolutely deplores the way she acts toward him now, like she wishes things could go back to the way they were, like she wants him to stop loving her.

He misses her. Diaval misses their late-night conversations. He misses their light banter. He misses being able to sit close to her. Diaval misses flying with her. He doesn't even get that luxury now. He watches her take to the skies and desperately wishes he could fly with her. He can't, though. It will only cause her distress. But he wants her, wants to be with her so badly.

So he ends up apologizing. He tells her that she's still his best friend, his only companion, and he will try his best to forget what he feels for her if only she'd stop distancing herself from him. Diaval implores Maleficent to at least try to move past this. He says to her that he won't mind if she can't give him what he wants. And it's true. Even if this is all they can be, he'll endeavor through it. If she doesn't see him as anything more than a faithful familiar, he'll learn to accept it eventually. He'll take whatever scraps of affection she can give him and be thankful for it, because she is his mate and he is hers, all hers, for as long as his life endures.

* * *

**A/N**: I don't even know what this is.

Review please! Reviews might bring my writing mojo back (because I've almost run out of steam!) :)

Cheers!


	9. Chapter 9

**Frenzy**

* * *

**Title: Of Love Not Given**

**Song: I Can't Make You Love Me (Cameron Mitchell cover)**

Maleficent watches as Aurora kisses Phillip in an act of permanent bonding. Today, Aurora finally weds the prince. Aurora seems truly happy, and Maleficent feels delighted that her beastie has found love and contentment. The girl deserves it, after everything she's been through.

Maleficent's gaze shifts to her companion. Diaval is smiling as well, but there is a tightness in his jaws, a hardness in his eyes. He's proud and happy for Aurora too, that much Maleficent knows. But it doesn't mean that this is any less painful for him because the truth is this: he's in love with her. Diaval, the poor raven, is in love with Aurora. Maleficent doesn't pretend to understand it, because the only thing she can feel for the girl is parental love, but for some reason Diaval fell for the child. He never hinted at it, not even once, keeping his feelings to himself, but Maleficent _knows_. She knows, because she's spent years watching him. She's spent years looking at him and willing him to look back.

It's a futile task, Maleficent acknowledges. Diaval cares for her; that much is clear, but not in the way she wants him to. Diaval's life is tied to her out of service. Maybe even out of kinship (because they were certainly family). And maybe out of love as well- _familial_ love. It's more than what Maleficent deserves, given that she's shackled the raven to this life, but it's not what she wants. She wants more. She wants him.

But Diaval wants someone else, and he'll always want someone else.

From here on out, they will spend a lifetime like this- a lifetime of love given to someone who's never going to give it back.

* * *

**A/****N**: I do not ship Diavora, but I was feeling depressed and I was like, "if I'm miserable, then Mal (and everybody else) should be unhappy too!"

I promise the next one is happier.

Cheers!


	10. Chapter 10

**Frenzy**

* * *

**Title: Courtship Rituals**

**Song: Your Song (Christina Grimmie cover)**

Maleficent was at her wits' end.

Diaval has always been the type to bring home stuff that attracts his attention: baubles, colorful rocks and minerals, pretty flowers, and a lot of other things. Every spring, however, it gets worse. Not only does Diaval litter her nest with the stuff he collects, but he also behaves oddly when they're flying. He has taken to doing all these fancy acrobatics that, to Maleficent, only looks exhausting. She's right, because Diaval is often out of breath when they land, and yet he will exhibit the same behavior the next day.

A couple of seasons had passed since this idiosyncrasy began, and Maleficent reckons it's about time she learns the reason behind it all. She does find out one day, in a bizarre manner.

"Diaval." She lightly taps the raven-man, crouched over a myriad of flowers he's arranging.

"Mistress! You startled me." Diaval exclaims, dropping the flowers he's holding.

"What are you doing?" She queries, incredulity seeping into her voice.

Diaval lightly scratches his head, smiling sheepishly. "I'm trying to make a bouquet, like the one Phillip gave to Aurora the other day. Aurora genuinely liked the gift, so I thought I'd try making one as well."

"Ah, you intend to spoil the beastie further?" Maleficent queries, a lilt of amusement in her tone.

"What? No! This isn't for Aurora. Although I suppose I could make her one as well… but this isn't for her." Diaval retorts, Maleficent's silhouette over his sitting figure.

"Then who is it for?" Maleficent raises an eyebrow at him.

Diaval's face morphs into one of surprise. "Don't you realize? They're for you, mistress."

"Me? But why? Is this related to your acquired habit of leaving things in my nest?"

"Well, yes, although I've intended to give this to you in person instead of just dropping it off." He offers her an embarrassed grin.

Maleficent looks down on him quizzically. "Again, _why_?"

"I… you don't know?" He mirrors her confused expression.

"What should I know, Diaval?" She finally sits down across him, determined to get an answer.

"I… well…"

"Spit it out, Diaval." She demands, growing impatient.

"I'm… how was I supposed to know you weren't aware of raven courting rituals?" Diaval huffs in exasperation.

"_Courting_? Is that what you've been doing all this time? Courting me?" And here she thought he was just a raven who's fond of pretty things, and has taken a liking to showing them to her.

"Erm, yes."

They stared at each other for a while, at a loss for words regarding the miscommunication problem that had risen. Finally, Maleficent smiles teasingly.

"Really, Diaval. Did you forget I'm not a raven? We faeries do not exhibit peculiar mating rituals. Instead, we talk."

Diaval chortles helplessly. "I'm sorry. I suppose my raven nature comes out when I don't know how to approach a situation."

Maleficent stands up, brushing away dirt from her cloak. She extends a hand to him. "Come on then."

"Huh? Where are we going?" He blinks dumbly at her.

"To my nest. We're going to _talk_." She smiles slyly at him. Diaval's eyes grow comically wide but he takes her hand in silence, and she intertwines her fingers with his as they walk.

* * *

**A/N:** This goes out to mouseears, who suggested the song (although I cheated because I didn't listen to the original because the cover was the one I had on my laptop). Thanks!

I'm honestly starting to lose steam (although I am writing an AU one-shot that's now 3.4k words long and counting).

Reviews make my day. :)

Cheers!


	11. Chapter 11

**Frenzy**

* * *

**Notes: Modern AU!**

**Title: Won't You Take My Hand, Darling?**

**Song: Sing by Ed Sheeran**

This party _blows_.

To be exact, this isn't an actual party. It's more of a gala that rich people always find the time of hosting just because. This time, Balthazar Rookwood invited all sorts of high-profile people because it's his birthday. Diaval assumes it's his 80th, by the way he looks, but of course he can't say that out loud because Mr. Rookwood has been a valuable client of their firm. It's the only reason that he's here, really. He was sent as representative of the firm, because he had dealt with Rookwood a number of times and the old geezer has taken a shine to him. This was the only reason he's spending the night mingling with "the elite".

After he's done his usual rounds in these sorts of gatherings- greeting Rookwood, being introduced to a couple of old friends (potential clients in his eyes) and wittingly promoting the merits of the firm he works for in casual conversation- he goes directly to the bar. One of the things he can count on during these nights is that loaded businessmen always have a kick-ass bar, mercifully so.

This night, however, he's not the only one who intended to park in booze heaven. He is joined, a few moments after his first drink, by a woman. Slender figure, exquisite cheekbones, unique eyes- just his luck he'd see her here.

"Hullo, Miss Moor."

The woman whips her head towards his direction. "Diaval Blanchard?"

He offers her a slight smile. "The one and only."

"It's surprising to see you here. From what I've gathered, you're not the type to participate in these frivolities." She raises a perfectly lined eyebrow at him.

"I know Rookwood personally. He's a longstanding client, so here I am. How about you? From what I've gathered, these galas aren't your thing." His eyes don't leave hers, even as he takes a sip of his drink.

"Balthazar has been a great help when I was starting out. He's a mentor of sorts. Despite his faults, he does know his stuff." Mallory explains, twisting her glass to make the liquid in it swirl.

"I see" is all he says in reply. They fall into contemplative silence. Diaval remembers the last time he talked with Mallory Moor. He was tasked to help get Moor Corp out of some spot of trouble in court. Took them a fair amount of time, but of course, he managed to crack the case. After a congratulatory dinner with the company's biggest stockholders, he never saw her again.

That isn't to say that he hasn't thought of her ever since. In fact, she's all he can think about these days. He wonders if it's some sort of fateful coincidence that she's here tonight.

"You look positively stunning."

She turns to him so quickly, eyes wide in surprise, which made him realize he actually uttered that sentiment out loud.

"Thank you." She murmurs, ever polite despite the shock. A corner of her mouth edges upward, and she mutters "You clean up nicely as well."

"I'm pretty sure this was the way I looked during our first meeting. I'm always cleaned up. It's part of the job", he answers in faux haughtiness, a challenge in his voice.

"Oh? You didn't look so cleaned up when you were half-buried in papers in the file room, frantically rummaging through my documents."

"That was your fault! Your file room was in complete disarray!"

"You caused that chaos in there!"

"Uh, no I didn't. Your idiot personnel did! Label makers exist for a reason. You should hold a seminar on labeling records properly."

She chuckles lightly in response. "As a matter of fact, they did get reamed for that. However, no seminars, thankfully. They were fast learners."

"Oh goodie." He retorts sarcastically. "I expect the file room to be pristine, with perfectly labeled records, if I ever have to come back there."

A shadow falls over her countenance. "If I were to have my way, you're not coming back in there at all."

Diaval frowns, incredulity rising to the surface. "What? Why? In case you've forgotten, I settled that court case for you- that tricky, complicated matter your usual attorneys can't figure out, remember? I'd like to think I'm more than competent enough to represent Moor Corp anytime you want me to. Or is this about that night?"

She smirks at his words. "Of course it is about that night. Did you think I would forget?"

Diaval feels indignation at her words. Was she questioning his professionalism? _Really?_ "Look, _Miss Moor_. We were having a rough time 'til that night. Suddenly all of it came together, and we were in high spirits. It's not as if we did anything except _stare _at each other. If you're afraid I might… jump you or anything, _fear not_" he exclaims the last part exaggeratingly. "I'm perfectly capable of being professional, thank you very much."

Mallory Moor, the despicable woman, actually laughs at him. He almost storms off when she stops him with a hand curled around his wrist.

"Diaval." She enunciates, and damn if that voice didn't make him want to _take_ her right there. Maybe she was right to question his professionalism, after all.

He sits back sullenly, trying to protect what was left of his dignity.

"Have you considered that maybe I don't want you to maintain your professionalism?" She states, eyes dancing with mirth.

"Huh?" _How eloquent, Diaval_.

"I mean, I'm sure your firm has competent lawyers. Not as competent as you, I'd assume, but they will do. I have a different proposition for you altogether." Her lips curl into a sly smile, hand reaching out to smooth out the lapels of his suit.

He takes her hand and dashes out of that place without even saying goodbye to their host.

* * *

**A/N**: Personally, I really, really liked this. It was so much fun to write, mostly because _Sing_ was on loop while I was writing.

It just occurred to me that this could actually be taken as preceding the events of "Waiting" (chapter 5).

This has been up on Tumblr for weeks now, I think, so some of you might have seen this.

At this point, I only have three more drabbles to put up because I haven't written anything in forever. If the regular updates stop after that, I apologize in advance. (But it seems like you're getting bored with me anyway.)

Cheers!


	12. Chapter 12

**Frenzy**

* * *

**Title: Selfish**

**Song: Don't Leave Me by P!nk**

She needed Diaval to be her wings. For sixteen years, Maleficent depended on Diaval to be an extension of herself. Now, however, she has her wings back.

She doesn't need him anymore, technically speaking.

If she was a good faery, if she had a pure and fair heart, she'd let him go.

He deserved a quiet existence as a raven.

He deserved to find a mate and form his own unkindness.

He deserved to be free of his duties to her.

Diaval- loyal, faithful Diaval- deserved a life of his own, where he is in command of his every action and he has power over his own form.

Maleficent has no right, not anymore, to transform him into any creature she wishes him to be.

She doesn't have the right to demand that he watch after Aurora.

She doesn't have the right to ask him to fly with her whenever she desires.

She doesn't have the right to make him _stay_.

But Maleficent isn't pure or fair or _nice_.

She is _selfish_- selfish enough to curse an innocent baby because of a vendetta, selfish enough to collect payment for saving the life of an endangered creature, selfish enough to hide her true identity from the child she cursed for years, selfish enough to use the raven she's 'saved' for anything she required, even if it is to his own detriment.

She was selfish enough to do all those things.

She is being selfish now, by continuing to shackle Diaval to her authority.

Sometimes, her conscience claws at her insides, demanding to be released, and she finds herself telling Diaval that she is grateful for everything he's done for her. However, she always quells her conscience down before she reaches the important part- the part where she tells him that he has now paid his debt and is free to go.

Somehow, Maleficent always stops herself before it ever gets to that point. Just the thought of him leaving her- _alone_- is enough to terrify her conscience into submission.

She tries to compensate in other ways. She gave him the ability to transform at will, so he can vacillate between being a raven and a man when he wants to. She lets herself be vulnerable enough to assure Diaval that she is being genuine with her warmth and her fondness. She endeavors to show appreciation so he knows if and when he is doing right by her.

But she is still his mistress, and he is her servant.

Maleficent always reminds him of it, because this is the only way she can tell him that she needshim- not because she is in any way incapacitated or because she is physically limited.

Maleficent needs him because after sixteen years, her soul had become interwoven with his, and if he tries to rip his soul apart from hers, she will be irrevocably broken. If he leaves, she will be rendered incomplete.

If she gives him the freedom that he deserves, he might leave her.

At least, when he is her servant, he has no choice but to stay at her side.

It's an awful way to keep someone.

But it's the only way she knows.

* * *

**A/N:** This took a darker turn. Oops. I might do a companion piece to this, but I'm still unsure.

This goes out to OTP Starch, who suggested the song. I hope this was okay.

Cheers!


	13. Chapter 13

**Frenzy**

* * *

**Title: Raven Hearts and Human Complications**

**Song: Out of my League by Stephen Speaks**

A raven's heart is a simple thing. It receives deoxygenated blood and sends it to the lungs, after which it will then accept the newly aerated blood to pump it to the rest of the body for use. There isn't anything complicated about it, really.

A human's heart is the same- at least, that's what Diaval thought at first, when he was still unfamiliar with the form. Then one day, a faery changed him into a man to save his life, and suddenly his heart wasn't the unfussy thing that it used to be.

Sometimes, his heartbeat speeds up, even when he's not doing something strenuous. He's known it to occur from time to time during conversations with his mistress, especially the ones they have during sundown, when her eyes gaze towards the skies and the sunlight mixes with the colors in her irises. It is during these moments that Diaval's heartbeat grows erratic and he has to take a deep breath to calm himself down.

There are also times when his heart feels like it's about to explode in his chest, constricting his lungs and making it hard for him to breathe. Diaval associates this with watching his mistress fly, after she's gotten her wings back. He reckons his mistress has always been beautiful, but with wings, she's _ethereal_. Being able to fly has given her a kind of glow- a kind of joy- that he's never seen in all his years of servitude. Still, he doesn't understand why observing his mistress take to the skies would render him unable to breathe.

The most notable of the human heart oddities, however, come to him whenever his mistress touches him. It was alright when she stroked him as a raven (it was natural that she'd want to stroke his beautiful feathers, after all) but it's different when he's a man. He thinks it may be related to a human's lack of outer covering. As a human, his skin is bare, ergo he is more sensitive to her touches. As a human, he is attuned to every brush of her skin with his and his heart reacts thusly. He's positive his heart almost _stops _during the times she taps a finger on the back of his hand, when she lays a hand on him to heal his injuries, when she reaches out to slick back the hair that falls on his face, when she slides her palms over his shoulders to smooth out the tension there, and when she pats his cheek out of amusement (the last two, she's done only once, which he's not sure whether to be thankful for or not).

Human hearts are bizarre, Diaval concludes.

Nevertheless, whenever he sees his mistress smile at him, no matter how unnoticeable her smile is, the warmth that originates from the point where his heart should be is enough to convince him human hearts are not entirely a bad thing to have.

* * *

**A/N:** If you follow me on Tumblr or track the Maleval tag there, you might have seen this already.

So uhm, at this point I have nothing else written for this collection, as I've been distracted by the AU plot bunny that became _The Flaw in the Plan_. I will try to write some more, so I'm still putting this as incomplete, but as of now the regular updates will be on hold.

I love you guys. :)

Cheers!


	14. Chapter 14

**Frenzy**

* * *

**Notes: Modern AU!**

**Title: Hold On**

**Song: Even My Dad Does Sometimes**

Diaval hasn't seen her in 5 weeks.

For the past 5 weeks, all he has of one Mallory Moor are text messages, a few short actual phone calls and a couple of missed ones. She's missed 5 date nights in a row. He tried dropping by the hospital, but she's always on call, either in surgery or a meeting. It's been almost radio silence in 5 weeks, and he misses her terribly.

The worst part is he knows this was the life he chose.

He knew work would always come first for her. He knew what she has isn't a career, but a vocation. He knew her heart irrevocably belonged to the field of medicine. Still, it hasn't stopped him from wanting a piece of her heart, from trying to occupy even just a tiny corner of it. It hasn't stopped him from loving her and wanting to be with her. She's warned him about this, several times over. She told him that sometimes, she won't be able to meet with him for long stretches of time; sometimes, she'll leave calls and texts unanswered for hours or days on end; sometimes, she'll forget about him, her mind focused solely on work; sometimes, she'll forget about herself, how she's a person who needs caring for as well. Sometimes, she'll forget about the world in favor of curing the one patient who just won't get well.

Diaval knew all this.

But he loves her. He loves how when she does find the time for him, he has all of her. He loves how she cares about him. He loves how she thinks he's a much better person than she was, despite her being the one who's dedicated her life in service of others. He loves the way she touches him, as if he's the most important person to her, the only one keeping her sane. He loves the way she talks to him, fondness caressing her voice. He loves how sometimes, she'll forget the world for him.

And most importantly, he loves how when her world is falling apart, she chooses to come to him. When a patient dies, when she can't find a solution, when she's too tired and overworked, when she's fed up of trying to fight the system to protect the welfare of the underserved, she ends up in his apartment, curled up in bed with him. Some days, she'll rant about the injustice. Some days, she'll contemplate in silence, content in simply lying in his arms. Some days, she'll cry- for herself, for the difficulties of her vocation, for the people she sees everyday yet can't help. These days remind him that she's just human, despite her strength and intellect and compassion. These days show him that in the end, the only place she'll ever allow herself to be vulnerable is with him. These days show him that he is her home, and even though she rarely has time and he only gets a tiny portion and not her whole life, she was trying her hardest to hold on to him.

And even though it takes 5 weeks before he finally finds her at his doorstep, an apology on her lips, he resolves to hold on, too.

* * *

**A/N:** Just something I wrote in under 20 minutes, as a break from studying. I want to do a longer Doctors AU fic in the future, but for now you get this.

This is mostly for myself, though, as I am now starting to see glimpses of all the sacrifices my chose vocation entails.

Cheers!


End file.
